Confused and Hurt
by M. L. Chi
Summary: -DISCONTINUED/POSSIBLE RE-WRITE ONE DAY- Rin overhears Sesshomaru and Kaede talking. She runs away and Sesshomaru searches for her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A/N: This is a new story. Confused will be added to this in the end, this is what happened before then.

_Flashback_

'_Thoughts'_

'Conversation'

lOOl-Change of perspective

Rin glanced over her shoulder at the village she was leaving behind. She knew soon people would come in search of her so she had to move quickly. Sighing she ran forward.

She could feel the wet tears on her cheeks. One hand rose up to wipe them away but she stopped herself. She could not be weak, because the weak were the ones that died with nothing to their name. Rin was not weak, she would live with strength.

She ran for many hours and when exhaustion had taken over she finally let herself sleep, knowing she had covered much ground and had been careful not to leave her scent. She had been taught how to hide and not be found by the one person she was running away from.

"_Does ye intend to ask Rin if she wishes to join ye once more in ye's travels when she gets older?" Kaede asked Sesshomaru when they thought Rin was asleep. They had slipped out of the hut Rin and Kaede shared and were now discussing Rin's future._

"_No," he said impassively. Sesshomaru's face showed no emotion, it was like staring at a corpse. That was when Rin ran._

That evening Rin had horrific nightmares about many things. Her parents death, the wolves, but the scariest was when Sesshomaru told her he had never cared for her, that she was nothing to him, just a stepping stone.

Rin woke up covered in sweat. Since she could not return to sleep, she thought up her plan on avoiding those that were searching for her. She knew the perfect disguise. In a happier mood she fell into a peaceful sleep.

lOOl

Sesshomaru returned to the hut he knew Rin shared with Kaede. Glancing over at her cot he stopped dead in his tracks. Rin was not there. He blinked not believing what he was seeing. When he opened them again she still wasn't there.

"Where is Rin?" Kaede glanced over at Rin's cot and gave a shocked gasp. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts of the worst possibilities.

"Maybe she went to pee," she offered. Kaede did not know and she could tell Sesshomaru was trying to find her scent.

"No. If she went to pee she would not have hidden her scent. Damn!" Kaede looked at Sesshomaru is shock. She had never heard Sesshomaru say any foul language.

'_I knew I shouldn't have taught how to hide her scent. Damn it, damn her!' _Sesshomaru thought in rage. _'This day just keeps getting better. First Kaede now Rin. Oh Rin how you are going to regret this decision'_

Sesshomaru stepped out of the hut and and began to search the surrounding area. He didn't know how long she had been gone so he didn't know how far she had gotten.

He was quickly losing control of his rage. That night Kaede had asked him his plans for Rin in the future, she was thirteen. Kaede had wanted to know because she intended to see if Rin had the powers of a miko. Sesshomaru had immediately put the old woman in her place, telling her Rin was his and he wasn't letting her train to be miko. Kaede had argued but he didn't budge. He wondered if Rin had eavesdropped and had been unpleased with something he had said.

Sighing he had a feeling that his search for Rin would be long and hard and that many things would change.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own.

Rin had torn her old kimono to strips and had been spreading them around. Knowing that if someone with a good nose were on her tail that these might buy her time. Sighing she looked down at her attire.

The plan she had come up with the night before had been perfect. She couldn't even recognize herself. She had chopped off her hair with one of the two swords she now carried. Her kimono had been replaced by a pair of hakamas and a haori. Her once barefoot feet now had a pair of sandals attached. She looked like a man.

Glancing around, she deemed the area safe and sat down. Rin looked up at the sky and noticed the dark rain clouds. Sighing, she stood and ran to a nearby cliff-wall. Rin spotted a cave a little ways up. _'Perfect,'_ she thought.

lOOl

Sesshomaru growled. He picked up the torn piece of the kimono Rin had been wearing when she left. That was the second time he had fallen for this trick.

He quickly walked away. He had to find Rin soon. There were many demons in the nearby area. Passing by a rocky cliff-wall, he stopped. Glancing up at the sky, he noticed the rain clouds. Sighing he picked up speed, knowing that what remained of her scent would disappear with the rain.

'_Rin you are going to pay for this. This stupid game of cat and mouse is not what I would prefer to spend my time on.' _Sesshomaru thought bitterly. He had had no intention to spend his time chasing Rin.

lOOl

Rin peered out of the cave could see Sesshomaru's retreating form. _'Why is he here?" _Rin thought, panic and fear were coursing through her. _'Sesshomaru is not supposed to be here.' _She quickly pulled herself into the farthest corner of the cave. Tonight was going to be long.

A/N: Confused, is gonna be like an alternate ending. So it's not how this story will end (probably).


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: DO. NOT. OWN.

A/N: My Sesshomaru imitation failed. I kept bursting into giggle fits. BTW Sesshomaru and Rin won't be seeing each other for awhile. I still do the perspective changes but no Sesshomaru and Rin meetings. Bonus chapter 'coz I felt like it. I may or may not put a few more of these on FF today. BTW#2 this is suppose to be a long story= many chapters.

Rin blinked for a moment. She had fallen asleep while Sesshomaru was in the area. She sighed and crawled to the entrance of the cave. Peering over the edge she deemed the area safe and began her descent.

She walked in silence as she made her way to nearby village. She needed a traveling bag, a new set of clothes, some bandages, and herbs.

Rin stepped out of the forest. The village before her looked average and safe. She walked up to one of the market stalls and began her shopping. Her mind was on other things beside shopping though. It was on Sesshomaru. Why had he been there?

Turning to walk out of the village, she noticed a market stall selling beautiful kimonos. It reminded her of all those times when Sesshomaru had brought many dazzling kimonos. She sighed and turned away. She could not be caught staring at kimonos or villagers might start to question her.

lOOl

It had been a week since Rin had disappeared. Many times he could find himself thinking of the many bad things that could have happened to her. He also found himself at times wondering why she had run.

Right now Sesshomaru was headed back to Kaede's village to tell them all what had so far and see if he could find any clues as to where Rin had gone.

When he reached the village Sesshomaru was greeted by Inuyasha.

"Where the hell is Rin? What did you do?" Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha. The hanyou really knew how to piss him off. Ignoring Inuyasha, Sesshomaru went to find Kaede.

She greeted him with smiles and offered him tea. He refused and explained what was going on. Kaede shook her head and scolded him. She told him that it was his fault he couldn't find Rin.

"I think ye underestimates Rin. She is a capable young women, ye made sure of that. So ye best get moving and find 'er before someting else does. Shoo!" Sesshomaru stood and walked out of the hut and away from the old hag. After that conversation he was even more determined to find Rin.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, all I have is a stupid science project that needs to be done by tomorrow. Want it?

A/N: Procrastinating from said science project that counts for my a lot my of science grade. BTW this is important chapter. Do read this if you could.

Rin stared at the ground. She was in high cave because the first snow of winter had arrived. She sighed and turned her head back to the fire. She would have to stay in that cave until the snow stopped.

Rin grabbed the bag she used to carry all of her stuff. Peering into she figured she had about five days worth of food, enough water from the snow outside, and enough thoughts to drive her crazy. One of those thoughts were Sesshomaru. She was still questioning why he had been in the forest the other day.

Sighing once more, Rin tugged her extra haori over the one she was already wearing and tried to fall asleep. It was a useless effort though, because she kept thinking about Sesshomaru. Tonight was going to be a long night.

Sesshomaru looked up at the sky. The snow was annoying him to no extent. Sighing he turned his eyes to the path that laid ahead.

Crack. Sesshomaru turned her eyes to the youkai standing off to his side. She was smirking, which irritated him.

"What do you want?" He said with venom. The youkai's smirk grew.

"I'm here on orders from your mother. She said to tell you that if you want to find Rin go ahead, but it will be a little harder than you originally planned," the youkai said. Of course it was his mom who had someone interrupt him.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked. He did not like her tone and her smirk.

The demon began chanting in some foreign language. He raised up his right hand, ready to get rid of the youkai but was stopped when a black cloud surrounded him. For a moment he panicked, but he quickly got himself together. Something bothered him though. He couldn't smell or hear anything but a laugh on the other side of the cloud. The black cloud began to retreat.

"I mean that," she said, pointing at him but he was already staring at himself. His silver hair had turned black and his claws were gone. The two magenta stripes on his wrist were also gone. He was certain if he looked at his reflection he wouldn't see the magenta stripes on his cheeks, the blue crescent moon, or his golden eyes. They would probably be brown. "Does the great Sesshomaru-sama like?"

"I do not like this. Return me to my normal self at once," he demanded. The female youkai just laughed.

"You'll go back to normal when you find Rin. Understood? And by the way, you still look scary even if you are a human now."

_Human_

A/N: Wow. Sorry for not updating yesterday, but I had to do a lot of homework. BTW I may or may not upload more today. Will see.

Do not hate me for turning Sesshomaru into a human. He needs to learn a few things that can only be learned by being human. So yeah, no tomatos kay?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Me no own

Sesshomaru gave his best growl, though it didn't sound as menacing as it used to when he was daiyoukai. The female youkai laughed, clearly intent on angering Sesshomaru further. The female youkai opened her glowing violet eyes and looked Sesshomaru straight on. Her face no longer showed amusement but seriousness.

"You are human now. That means you will age Sesshomaru. You will most likely die before you can ever find that pathetic thing you search for," she said, her tone as serious as her face. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"So, I already assumed that?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes trained on the female's face.

"There is a way to fix this without finding Rin, but should you choose this option she will either die or you will forget her. I'm not sure which," she said, her face and voice without caring.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed even further. How could he forget Rin? How could he risk her life? The idea was out of the question in his book, too risky.

"I will have to say no," he said, his face impassive as usual. The female demon chuckled, obviously knowing that he would say that.

"I knew you would say that. Your mother thought you might actually say yes," the female said. "Good bye, Sesshy!"

In flash of violet and teal the female disappeared into the night. Sesshomaru let out a low growl. He turned on his heal and stalked away. This night had quickly spun out of control.

* * *

Rin rubbed her eyes as the light of the new day began to slip into the cave. The extra haori that covered her slipped off and fell to the floor of the cave. The snow had stopped and it was beginning to slowly melt.

Rin stood, stuffing the extra haori into her bag and looking around. She picked up one other thing before descending down the cliff wall. She made a light thump as she touched the ground.

A screech sounded to her left, startling the rumpled twelve year old. She looked and saw a man, well into his forties, bleeding from a small wound on his right shoulder.

"Kid, what you doing here? You're trespassing on milord's land. Wait, you're one of Sho's aren't you?" He asked, venom filling his tone when he said Sho. Rin raised one eyebrow.

The man quickly unsheathed his sword and towards Rin, a murderous haze glazing over the strangers eyes. Rin dodged to the right and quickly drew her sword. She wasn't sure what the stranger's problem was but she knew one thing, he fully intended to kill her.

"I'm not who you think I am! I am just traveling; I didn't know I wasn't supposed to be here!" She yelled. The man tried to land a blow again, missing as well.

"Yeah like I haven't heard that before! A scrap of a boy like you just happens to be strolling around here, close to the border of lord Shio's most bitter enemy who is known for using trickery? Yeah right, I'm not a fool!" He yelled, sword raised above his head.

He charged , managing to tear Rin's haori, revealing the bandages that wrapped around her chest. They looked like bandages that you wrapped around a wound, furthering the stranger's suspicion.

Rin, deciding she needed to do something charged forward. She swung the sword down on his right shoulder with one hand, while the other reached to unsheathe the other. The man dodged to the left, giving her the perfect opportunity to use the other sword. She stabbed him with it. In a place that would not kill him. He staggered back, one arm clutching his heavily bleeding shoulder and the other his heavily bleeding side. The man coughed, blood landing upon the ground.

"Let me help you," Rin said reaching for her bag that she had set down before the fight had begun. The man held up one hand in a sign to stop.

"No. I want you to watch as I die, forever reminded that you were the one who landed the killing blow," he said sneering. A mixture of pain and rage glinting in his eyes. Another coughing fit raked his body, forcing him to bend forward so that his head almost touched the ground.

It all happened in slow motion. The man gasped suddenly before letting out a paralyzing scream. Then he fell forward, landing on his side. Rin rushed over to his side and noticed his eyes looked like glass. She reached out and touched his chest in hope to find the beat of his heart. She couldn't find it though and the weight of what had just happened sunk in.

She had killed someone.

* * *

Rin, oh my god….

O.O… Don't kill the author.


	6. Chapter 6

"Manabu went this way!" Rin heard from what sounded like other men. She could only guess that the dead man in front of her was Manabu. She stared at his lifeless body in horror; she had killed him.

"You!" she heard from behind her. The voice was unhappy, probably because she had killed their friend. "You killed him didn't you?"

"I didn't mean to!" she said while turning around and putting her hands in the air. Of course her hands were covered in blood, which wasn't a good sign.

"What did he do to you that made you kill him? What did he do?" the man shouted. There were tears in Rin's eyes that probably shocked the other men.

"I'm sorry! I tried to explain that I was just wondering thru but then he attacked me!" she said. She brought her hands down and furiously tried to wipe the blood on her hakama. The men were confused by her actions.

"We know Manabu, he would never do such a thing!" the man replied. Rin shook her head, her shoulder length locks hitting her face.

"It's true though," she said as if she were giving up. She knew what people like this were like; no matter what she said she could not make them believe her.

A rustle in the bushes tore her gaze away from the person she knew was surely going to kill her to the man who stepped out of the bushes with an angry scowl on his face. He wore the clothes of her lord but he was a human. His thigh-length hair black instead of silver and his eyes brown instead of gold.

"Who are you?" the other man demanded. Sesshomaru's eyes glared at each of them but stopping at the young man who looked like a male version of his Rin.

"Move aside," Sesshomaru ordered. The boy stepped aside to let him pass but the other man stepped in his way.

"I asked who you were, I would still like to know," the man said. Sesshomaru growled at him and drew his sword, intent on killing the eye-sore of a man.

"One last chance; move aside," Sesshomaru said. The man's eyes were on Sesshomaru's sword, fear obvious in his eyes. The man gulped and squeaked like a little mouse but did not back away.

Rin's eyes were glued to Sesshomaru's sword. It was Bakusaiga! She couldn't believe that man before her was her lord.

"N-No!" the man said. A thump was heard as his head hit the ground and the sounds of foot falls were also heard as the other men ran away. Rin was still staring at Sesshomaru but Sesshomaru eyes were now on her.

"What is your name?" he asked and Rin gulped. She couldn't let him know who she was.

"R-Ren," she said. Sesshomaru nodded and chuckled inwardly. Ren's name was so similar to Rin's

"You should leave before they come back," he said before walking away and leaving a dumb-founded Rin behind.

Rin took off in the opposite direction, intent on getting as far away from him as possible. Rin could barely believe she was awake. First she had accidently killed someone and then she had met a human Sesshomaru.

Who thought I was never gonna update this? Anyways I feel like saying thank you to these people.

Thank you:

AnimeFanCrazy197

BDM-girl

BlackAngel'sWrath

Effie Alice

EliteKessu

Hattaru

Michellekyle11

Plockiie

Sess-Rinlover123

squirtlepokemon215

Suki Kana

TheLastShiningStar

Thundara

Uwohali

And icegirljenni for reviewing every chapter.


End file.
